You haven't earned it yet
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *complete*This takes place after Helena tells Reese in the hospital room that he hasn’t earned her name. Helena reflects on what Reese is to her and how he has made her feel. Reese does the exact same. And maybe he just might adventually earn her nam


Title: You haven't earned it.  
  
Pairing: Jesse and Helena  
  
Summary: This takes place after Helena tells Reese in the hospital room that he hasn't earned her name. Helena reflects on what Reese is to her and how he has made her feel. Reese does the exact same. And maybe he just might adventually earn her name.  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the show Birds of prey. Oh, by the way I even did the casting for the show. Can we get back to reality now? I wouldn't mind owning Shemar Moore, who would?  
  
It was easy to be around Jesse Reese. Things seemed so easy and less complicated around him. They even worked often on the same team. He was handsome, stubborn, honest, a good man. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend.  
  
She stood in the clocktower pondering her growing feelings for him. The first time he had ever met her he had asked who she was, but the other day he had asked what she was.  
  
Why did it hurt so much? He had made her feel like she was nothing. He made her feel like she was just a thing without any feelings whatsoever. How could he doubt her? How could he pull a gun on her. It was her who had saved him. It was her who was the only reason why he was breathing and- being annoying as usual.  
  
She thought of how they had been one team in the pursuit for slick-man. It had felt good to fight together. Hell, it even felt right.  
  
She also remembered when they had to both half-strip to keep from burning alive. She remembered just how defined he was. She couldn't stop looking at him. She had just wanted to run her fingers down his chest. He obviuously worked out.  
  
Then there was the scene when he was supposed to kill her. He was supposed to shoot her, He couldn't do it. Yes, he was a cop, but maybe he couldn't do it because he had feelings for her and maybe even cared about her. Or, maybe it was the fact that he had a good heart.  
  
*********  
  
Reese sat up in the hospital bed. It would be a long time until the wounds stopped hurting. But the ones on the inside would take longer, the wounds he had inflicted toward someone else.  
  
It was hard to sum up what his relationship with the huntress was. They weren't exactly friends. He didn't hate her. He definitely hoped she didn't hate him. They definitely weren't together.  
  
All Jesse knew was that whenever there was trouble she was there. Did she seek out trouble, or did trouble seek her out? Sometimes it seemed to be a mixture of both.  
  
He felt like he had betrayed her trust. She had saved his life and in return he had insulted her. Now she no longer trusted him, if she ever really had.  
  
What was it he felt for her anyways? Sure she was pretty, if not gorgeous. But it took more than that to make a relationship work. Everyone knew that, especially him. He saw her on a daily basis, they would talk, and just like that she would banish as if she had never been there.  
  
He had tried to apologize. He had tried to tell her he was sorry, he truly was. But she had gone before he could get all his words out. And now here he was, with this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It hurt more than any physical wounds.  
  
She had saved his life. He trusted her. She had pushed him away so he wasn't killed and was only injured by the gun wounds.  
  
*********  
  
Helena was walking down the street when she heard steps run faster towards her. She looked to see none other than Reese coming up to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello," replied Helena icily.  
  
"You know how you said loser has to buy?"  
  
"I thought you said coffee wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"Well before I did some thinking I thought a lot of things weren't a good idea. But then someone I would like to get to know showed me that I really don't know what I'm talking about and that sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith, you know, take a chance. So, if it's really not to late, and since I'm the loser I'd buy coffee," said Reese.  
  
"Really? I'd like that too, Jesse."  
  
And with that they headed off to the nearest coffee shop. They sat for two hours just talking, getting to know eachother.  
  
*******  
  
Reese was interupted in what he was about to say when his pager went off.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I have to go. It's an emergency. I almost forgot about this meeting I have- Huntress."  
  
"It's Helena."  
  
He was about to turn to her to thank her for finally telling him her name. But she was gone. Oh how he hated it when she disappeared out of the blue. But he found a small smile creeping on his face at the fact that she had finally thought he had earned her name.  
  
"Helena, damn I like that," he said to himself.  
  
And with that he left for work with a small smile on his face  
  
THE END 


End file.
